Tsuki Sato First Live "go to the stars"
idol: Tsuki Satō coord: Starligth Dream Coord Cyalume coord: song: My dearest item: idol aura detras bambalinas -despues de que lily la guiara a Pripara TV- meganee: hola~ bienvenida a pripara TV que se te ofrece? tsuki: q-quisiera ser mi debut por primera vez -le presenta un cuaderno con un dibujo de su coord - quiero este coord para mi live si es posible meganee: claro dejame escanearlo y ponerlo en el sistema -escanea el coord y se lo entrega en forma de priticket a tsuki- suerte en tu live~ tsuki: arigato...-camina al escaner de tickets mientras se escuchan las instrucciones con la voz de meganee y tsuki hace lo indicado- meganee: pripara change star! cuarto de cambio: meganee: un coord lleno de estrellas y color espacial un lindo coord para alguien especial tsuki: Starligth Dream Coord! en el live tsuki: -camina al escenario pero se tropieza cayendo de cara pero esta se levanta y se sacude he ir directo al centro mirando al publico- e-espero que les guste este live... *empieza la cancion pero tsuki se queda perpleja* publico: hee? por que no empieza? canta~! tsuki: {pensamiento: p-por que no me puedo mover? d-debo cantar...debo hacerlo por mi misma!!} So everything that makes me whole Belongs to you I'll give heart and soul I'm yours *sus ojos brillan causando que el escenario cambie haciendo que todas en que estan en el live se teletransporten a un escenario lleno de estrellas, su voz se escucha como si estuvieran cantando otras personas y su coord cambia mientras que en su cabello se reflejan estrellas y caen collares a las espectadoras con forma de media lunas de cristal* Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life Forgetting all of the bitter strife I know I've made mistakes Even so I'm glad I kept my feet on that path Because it's brought me to where I am today I"m here with you I'll keep my head held high Always looking at the not too distant sky (And I promise you) We will go far where the stars all are 'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands Smile and all of my tears dry And this love of our will never die The two of us have something precious We must protect no matter what (oh my dearest) But there will come a time (oh my dearest) When our own strength alone won't be enough (ahh) Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see (Oh my dearest) I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me (Oh my dearest ahh) So everything that makes me whole Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul I'm yours *su idol aura aparece (esta conformado por flores, estrellas y medias lunas de cristal) * Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty And happiness that I can't help but Believe we'll find it too There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies (Oh my dearest) And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head I will stand and be the one To wipe away those tears you shed And when someone's hurt you Let me be the arms you can run to So everything that makes me whole Belongs to you inicio del making drama I'll give my heart and soul wah I'm Yours One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart (My Dearest) *se esta mirando el cielo oscuro a mitad de la noche y no se ve nada solo oscuridad, a tsuki se le ocurrio la idea y corre por unas escaleras y trata alcanzar el cielo teniendo a la mano una paleta de pintura y un pincel* un poco mas~ -se cae de espalda pero no se lastimo- no me rendire! -mira a su alrededor hasta ver un acantilado ocurriendole una idea, se levanta y va corriendo al acantilado, al llegar a la punta del acantilado y trata de mirar al fondo y no ve nada asi que se lanza al vacio cerrando los ojos, su collar de media luna empieza a brillar ortogandole unas alas permitiendole volar llegando al cielo, saca un pincel y empieza a pintar pequeñas estrellas, despues de unos minutos termino de pintar las estrellas terminando toda cansada, vio que falto la luna asi que se quita el collar y este crece convirtiendose en la nueva luna, sus alas desaparecen pero aterriza en el suelo sana y salva* chicas!! miren~ el cielo estrellado y la luna~ MY LITTLE STELLAR NIGTH!! Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away And even if I disappear I know that things will okay final del making drama cyalume time!!! I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me You're my dearest treasure And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd Risk it all Categoría:Debut Live